Modern computing devices enable users to perform a seemingly endless variety of activities. As a result, users of such computing devices commonly engage in many different types of activities on a daily basis, such as performing productivity activities like creating documents in word processing applications, engaging in creative activities like editing photos, and enjoying entertainment activities like watching streaming movies.
Due to the large numbers of activities computing users engage in, it can be difficult for users to later resume those activities, particularly when the activities were performed a long time in the past. As a result, users commonly perform searches to locate data related to previously performed activities to resume those activities. For example, a user might search for a word processing document that they previously edited to resume editing of the document. Searching for content relating to previously performed activities in this manner can, however, utilize significant computing resources, such as processor cycles and memory.
Some computing systems provide a “recently used file list,” that lists documents previously opened or saved by a user. Recently used file lists, however, typically only include a limited number of entries (e.g. ten) and, therefore, it might still be difficult for a user to resume editing a word processing document, for example, that is not listed in a recently used file list. Moreover, entries in recently used file lists are typically created only in response to the opening or saving of documents. As a result, such lists commonly do not include other types of content relating to previously performed activities that do not involve opening or saving a local file, such as movies previously streamed over the internet. Consequently, users are to search for content relating to previously performed activities in the manner described above, which can result in the use of significant computing resources.
It is with respect to these and other technical considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.